Pleasant Surprises
by deanandsam02
Summary: After the fight during 117, Derek is beating himself up about falling for Kate again and Stiles being sweet and all helps him and they end up kinda cuddling. FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is a little differnt than the other story i wrote. again i would love to hear what you guys think, good or bad. i also dont know whether or not to write a sequel to this or not so let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own teen wolf or the characters, just the story which is not real.**

* * *

As I drive my car away from Beacon Hills High School, leaving behind yet another awful mess of blood and gore for my dad to cover up, I look at the passenger seat of my beloved jeepwhere mature-full-grown-beautifuly-bearded Derek occupies the seat, and thankfully, he's back to hating Kate.

Though I know Lydia and Malia are most likely giving me strange looks, I can't really bring myself to look away. I'm beyond relieved that he is back to how he should be, though at the same time, I notice he looks troubled and even more tense than usual.

I can't really blame him though, I would be confused too if I had been… reversed? But I can tell there is something else bothering him. I decide to ask him about it after I drop the girls off at Lydia's. The rest of the drive is spent in uncomfortable silence, with Derek staring at his reflection in the side mirror until we reach my house.

When we get there, my dad isn't home as expected, so I text Scott, who had run off with Kira after the fight, to tell him me and Derek reached home safely. I glance at the time on my phone which tells me it's almost midnight. Derek is awkwardly standing in the tiny living room so I take some pity on him and lead us upstairs to my room.

"Are you alright?" I ask. Although Derek nods, I know better than to fall for his expressionless expression, so I try again. "Is this about Kate? Because I know it must've been awful to have been in a position where you thought you could trust her again only to find out what she did." That seems to break him.

The werewolf sits on my bed and sighs. "I can't believe i fell right into her trap _all over again_. After what she did…" he takes a shuddering breath and buries his face into his hands. Derek breathes in deeply before continuing, "I feel so stupid, weak even, because I should've known better. She burned my whole family down, yet with one goddamned kiss, she made me believe every single word she said. I hate myself for letting her toy with me."

By this point Derek is staring straight ahead and just looks kinda broken that for a second I am frozen by shock and surprise by how wrong it looks before I will myself to walk over to the bed so I can comfort him. Sitting down next to him I start to speak in a gentle yet firm voice, "You had no idea what she was doing. You cannot beat yourself over something you had no control over whatsoever. I won't let you."

I put a hand on his shoulder which gets him to look at me. "I will not tolerate more-than-usual grumpy behavior in my room thank you very much." His lips begin to twitch into a small smile. That just makes me grin so wide it actually hurts a little.

"Now get your ass under the covers before I change my mind and make you sleep on the floor," I warn.

He stares at me for a while like he can't bear the thought of sharing a bed with me, then he shrugs and gets under the thick, soft blanket. He hums in what can only be contentment.

I change into more comfortable clothes but don't bother to offer him any, knowing they will be too tight anyways. I then turn off the lights before slipping in next to a half-sleeping Derek, but even then he manages to surprise me by responding to my quiet 'goodnight' by wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him.

* * *

**A/N (again :P): so i dont know whether to continue this or just leave it please tell me! also i probably made some mistakes but it's like 6:30 in the morning and i still havent slept yet but felt like writing despite being tired so sue me. ANYWAYS reviews would be amazing xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright. So this is the second chapter, written in Derek's point of view instead of Stiles', like the previous one. I decided to change things up a bit. This chapter is longer and is more intimate than the last. As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't change the rating but if you think otherwise, let me know and I'll change it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Teen wolf or the characters, just the story.**

* * *

Derek's P.O.V.

I wake up to gasping and murmuring and immediately tense up. I haven't shared a bed with anyone since Jennifer, so my first reaction is to attach, though when I open my eye I'm met with a flailing Stiles who is obviously having a nightmare.

He keeps repeating the same phrase over and over: 'Please don't hurt him'. Wrapping my arms around him tighter, I pull Stiles flush against my chest so stop him wiggling as much. It doesn't help though because he just thrashes around harder, like I'm scaring him.

"Stiles, wake up. It's me, Derek," I shake him as I speak quietly to wake him. "Stiles. Stiles! Wake up!"

Stiles suddenly opens his eyes with a gasp, looking paler than paper. Seeing me he relaxes slightly.

"It's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe now; I won't let anyone hurt you."

Though stiles is still tenser than I would like him to be, I am able to hug him close as his breathing slows down and his face regains color, all the while shushing him and reassuring him.

He pulls back slightly to look at me "They were hurting you," he whispers his eyes wide. "I kept telling them to stop but they wouldn't. I kept trying but they just–"

I cut him off by saying "Hey, I'm alright. Look at me." Stiles sits up and so do I. He looks at my covered middle, then my arms, then my face. "See I'm alright," I give him a small smile for good measure.

"You know you should smile more. It makes you less serial-killery," he says with a smile of his own, and when I glare, he full on grins at me. His face becomes serious for a while and he says "You know, thank you for staying helping me out. You didn't have to."

And yeah didn't have to, but of course I did. But it's not like I can say that out loud, so instead I just smile again. I realize how adorable Stiles looks with his bed hair and his mouth hanging open and start to chuckle. He looks at me with mock hurt which makes me laugh even more until he joins in.

I hear his stomach growl and ask "You hungry?" He nods so I continue "It's been a while since I've done this but, I'm sure I can make us breakfast."

At that Stiles nods eagerly and rushes to the bathroom to do his morning routine and comes out five minutes later with messy hair and a huge grin which makes me laugh at how goofy he is.

"I believe I was promised breakfast, Hale. Move it!" I stare at him for a while before I burst out laughing again. Stiles glares at me, then, crossing the room, he grabs my hand to start dragging me outside the room. Almost without thinking, I lace our fingers together, and although Stiles is going down the steps ahead of me with his eyes cast down, I am still able to see the blush that spreads across his cheeks and the shy smile that accompanies it.

When we enter the small kitchen, I reluctantly let go of his warm hand because I have to start getting ingredients out of cabinets and the fridge. Stiles helps me get all the things we need. I settle for making cheese omelets and some bacon. We work together so smoothly that I find myself wishing we could do this more often.

Once breakfast is ready and split into two plates, Stiles and I sit across from each other at the small wooden table. He takes the first bite of his eggs and looks up with a surprised expression.

"This has to be the best thing I've tasted since… forever. Congrats Derek, you have me impressed."

I try; I really do try not to blush like a teenager, but to absolutely no vain. I'm pretty sure he doesn't miss the way I look down at my plate and smile a little. But he has enough sense not to taunt me about it because I think he knows that I haven't smiled this much in a long time, and making fun of me for it will make me crawl right back to my shell.

Instead he says "You know if you can stay a little longer, maybe we could watch a movie or something. " he seems a little embarrassed by it, but really he shouldn't be because who am I to deny such an offer?

We end up practically sitting on top of each other, squished on the only chair that's facing the screen. I honestly don't know what movie is playing neither do I care; all I can focus on is Stiles' hip pressed against mine and his shoulder pressed against me. It makes it that much harder for me to breath.

I can hear his slightly-too-fast heartbeat, his smell bordering anxious. I feel the urge to wrap my arms around him and scent him. Weighing my options, I decide I have nothing to loose and so I cautiously slip my right arm behind Stiles' back and slowly curl it around him waist. His breathing quickens but other than that he does nothing to stop me. I decide to push my luck, just to see how far he will let me go.

I dip my head down to sniff at his neck, taking deep but quiet breaths, because let's face it: who wouldn't get grossed out by someone breathing on their neck_ loudly_. It surprises me slightly that he even lets me nuzzle his neck as well as smell him and _goddamned_ does he smell good.

Stiles gradually tilts his head to the side, unconsciously giving me better access to his neck, the movie long forgotten. At some point his eyes drift shut, a blissed out look on his face, humming now and then. I'm not even doing much really, just rubbing my stubbled cheek into his neck as I breathe in his amazing scent.

I wonder for a moment if I can get high on his smell. I then wonder what kind of reaction I would get if I were to press little kisses all over his exposed skin, or better yet, if I were to bite his pulse point.

All thought of anything sexual vanish though when I hear the Sheriff's car pulling up into the drive way. Stiles and I must've gotten carries away so much that we didn't realize it was almost noon. I tense up as panic sets in and pull away from his neck, earning a half whine half whimper from him.

"Shit. Umm your father is outside. I'll umm just sneak out your window, like, right now. Okay. Bye Stiles." Seemingly without thinking about it, I peck Stiles' slightly parted lips then leave the couch to rush out his bedroom window.

It isn't until I'm halfway outside the window that I realize what I did. I have to admit I don't really regret it since I've wanted to kiss Stiles for what seems like forever, especially remembering the fleeting memory of what it felt like to have his mouth pressed against mine, even for that split second it was breathtakingly amazing. I smile to myself at the face Stiles made when I pulled away: somewhere along the shift from panic to smile, it seems like his face got stuck.

When I'm a safe distance away from the house, I pull out me phone and type "By the way, I'm not sorry for that."

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think ? love it ? hate it ? let me know in the reviews! also i would like to thank chikissexy0520 who was my first review-er on this story and asked for me to continue. stay tuned !**


End file.
